


National Anthem

by owlslide



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlslide/pseuds/owlslide
Summary: 7/4/2018. dan & phil on a nameless beach watching fireworks





	National Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by National Anthem by Lana Del Rey but i listened to basically her entire discography while writing this.  
> if you’re looking for sickeningly poetic fluff that can be consumed in about 3 minutes, you are in the right place
> 
> for the summer sounds: flash fic fest on phandomficfests.tumblr.com

As the baby blue and cotton candy pink hues in the sky faded to deep periwinkle, Dan and Phil ambled hand in hand down the gentle slope of the sand. They trailed about 50 or so feet behind the rest of their friends and crew, who were all joking and shouting as they made their way towards a much larger gathering of strangers assembled across the beach.

They were somewhere between Texas and Florida; they hadn’t really been paying attention. The general consensus of the group was that since it was the Fourth Of July, they were in America, and it was their day off, they had to stop somewhere to catch the fireworks. Somewhere along the road, one of their crew members had mentioned seeing a flyer in a local grocery store for a Fourth Of July celebration that just so happened to be right along their route.

So, here they were, wandering down a random beach on the southern coast of America, twilight descending steadily along with the temperature. The fingers of Phil’s left hand wrapped around the necks of two local peach flavored beers they had found at the grocery store earlier that day. Dan had a fluffy blanket tucked under his right arm, his left bumped occasionally against Phil’s, their fingers intertwined. There were people, sure, but the evening crackled with a strangely carefree energy; deliciously nonchalant. They had no obligations, no pressing need to be anywhere at all, and the air was suffused with excitement. Dan and Phil silently agreed that they didn’t care today. Besides, it appeared that no one else cared either; kids ran and played down by the shore, and locals socialized in lawn chairs and on blankets, caught up in their own interactions.

Their party had found a place to settle in the sand, a little ways apart from the bigger crowd. They laid out their blankets, chatting and enjoying the ambiance, and none were surprised when Dan and Phil continued down the beach, towards a row of big rocks and a dock leading out to the sea.

Sat comfortably on their blanket, Phil popped open one of their beers and handed it to Dan before opening his own. They joked softly about nothing of importance, smiling around sweet sips of alcohol, until the night fell completely around them and the light of the first firework fell across their lanky, relaxed forms.

Dan climbed between Phil’s outstretched legs and leaned back against his chest, sighing contentedly as big hands slid around his torso to hold him tight. Their faces turned up towards a black sky bursting with explosions and color, their wide eyes miniature reflections of contrasting darkness and light. Phil’s hands moved aimlessly and distractedly up and down Dan’s sides until Dan’s hands caught Phil’s, pushing them lower to rest on his hip bones as he tilted his head back to catch Phil’s gaze.

> _Red, white, blue is in the sky_  
>  _Summer’s in the air and baby, heaven’s in your eyes_

Phil’s hand slid across Dan’s broad chest to cup his jaw as he leaned down to brush their lips together. Soft, barely-there kisses gave way to needier ones, with tongues gently lapping against each other as the sky exploded overhead.

The roar of the ocean rumbling against the sand and the bangs and pops of fireworks above felt far away and inconsequential as Dan twisted in Phil’s lap onto his knees, crawling to bring them to either side of Phil. He lowered himself to sit on Phil’s thighs and held his face in two big hands as he pressed unhurried, peach-sweet kisses into his lips. Phil brought his hand to the back of Dan’s neck to hold him lovingly, possessively, as he lowered them both onto the plush blanket beneath them.

They forgot the world in that moment. They forgot which country they were in, what state, why they were there and who they were with. It was just them, Dan and Phil, the only two people in the world under a dark, sparkling sky ablaze with colorful, dazzling explosions. That sky held so much beautifully relatable contrast as they held each other, kissing lovingly, panting passionate gasps into each other's mouths. Dan smiled against Phil’s lips as he considered the poetry of the moment.

He considered that he could be the sky holding the fireworks that were Phil. Phil, with all of his bright, breathtaking energy, a strange and beautiful contrast to Dan’s, as static and deeply layered as the night. Phil, who pulled him time and time again from an ever-threatening abyss of pitch black with the reminder that he would always be there to bring light to his life. And Dan would always be at Phil’s side, constantly supporting and loving him, basking in the glow of their amazing life together.

The thought melted away like a shower of shimmering light as the moment joined thousands of others, accumulated over a decade, decades more to come.


End file.
